


Taking Home the A Team

by wneleh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The Daedalus Variations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look who needs a lift! A missing scene for SGA 5x04 <i>The Daedalus Variations</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Home the A Team

Taking Home the A Team

by Helen W.

Near the end of _The Daedalus Variations_...

As soon as the rear of the jumper was repressurized, Evan told the autopilot to hold them steady and headed back to make sure Doc Zelenka's "All set" had really meant "all set." One-two-three-four plus Doc Zelenka in orange made five; they'd really done it! Doc gave him a thumb's-up, but Shep's team seemed to be focused on getting one of them - shit, McKay - out of his suit.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Yes, it's horrible!" said McKay, still the only one not wearing a helmet. "I've been shot!"

McKay's color wasn't great, and his eyes were wet, but it didn't look like he was bleeding out or slipping into shock quite yet. Still, once Evan could see the scorch - wow, that had to hurt like hell. Might even be life-threatening on Earth, if it wasn't treated right or it got infected.

On Atlantis, it would be no big deal, but still, yowch.

"I hope you got that defending the jumper, Rodney," said Doc Zelenka as he pulled off his own helmet. "I see you've lost another one!"

"I've lost…" And now McKay was almost sputtering; Ronon Dex (Evan presumed, from his size) took advantage of his distraction to pull McKay's arms free of his suit.

"How many jumpers is that this quarter? I'm afraid I am losing count," said Zelenka.

"It wasn't our fault!" McKay said as (presumably) Dex lifted his torso and pushed his suit down far enough for (presumably) Teyla Emmagan to grab it and pull it toward his feet.

"That's what you always say," said Zelenka.

The figure that had been supporting McKay's back now lowered him down and removed his own helmet - yup, that was Shep - and said, "We almost got a second jumper, but things got a little out of hand."

"Really? The _Daedalus_ had its own jumper?" Evan asked.

"Wasn't theirs," said Shep. "Uh, this is complicated, but it belonged to some folks from an alternate universe."

"Folks?" That wasn't normal language for Shep.

"Um, yeah, us," said Shep. "My team."

"Are they out here too? Should we be looking for them?"

"No," said Shep. "They were long dead when we found them."

"How did they die?" asked Zelenka. "Was their attacker a better shot than Rodney's?"

"We don't know," said Shep. "We think they ran out of food and water and were easy marks for something."

"Let me state this myself to ensure I am not mistaken," said Zelenka. "Your doubles STARVED TO DEATH?"

"It is one possibility among many," said Teyla, now mostly free of her own emergency garb.

"And it was only your team that you found?" Evan had to ask. "No double me, no double for Doc Zelenka here?"

"No, just the four of them," said Shep; and, YES, that look was embarrassment!

"Heh," said Zelenka, "Starved to death." He turned and flashed Evan the widest grin he'd ever seen on him. "Major, let's get our A team home."

THE END


End file.
